Apply to become the king of the blue moutains
Mike_force1(Tirn) The lore The orcs killer (custom character) I am Tirn son of Train and grandson of Trin. My ancestors were known as being great killer of orcs, as for example my father Train who repelled an attack of orcs or my great father who has to face the waves repeat of an orcs attack. To summarize my family bears the name Orc killer but to have this title it is necessary to prove its value in battle that is why since my childhood I train to become as powerful as my ancestor was. My child is rolling in the blue mountains that's where I trained. One day the orcs struck again, my father, who was the warlord, had no choice but to defend our lands. He decided that it was time for me to write my title so I accompanied him. On the road our armor bumped between her gave the impressions to be more than ten-miles but in fact we were a simple battalions. Arriving at our camp, a steal of arrows flew towards our direction, it was an ambush. The losses were numerous, but the ranks still held. This is where my father came out of the ranks began to run towards our attacker. My father disappeared then in the mist, it is there that a silhouette emerged, an orcs, which held the head of my father's death the great Train had fallen in combat. At this horrifying sight one was forced to tighten the ranks because the orcs drums resumed. Is there the waves of orcs began to defferl towards us. Our ranks held but our mind was shaken by the loss of our leader that's where I raised my ax tracesfully towards the enemies killing each orcs that crossed my path, took the same dwarf the other dwarfs followed me. The battles took a completely different turn, killing each orcs one by one. Despite our victory, our losses were immense and it was there that the surviving dwarves turned to me and shouted at the unity THE KILLERS OF ORCS. That's how my story started, so the story of Train ended. Lore name: Tirn the orcs killer Intersting fact: My favorite weapons is an ax nammed kertas. I am a tall dwarf(1m50). He hate orcs great battle: As a warlord I have to participate in several battles Gear Weapons: a battleaxes named Kertas:) Armor: '''Trimmed dwarven armor (gold or silver) http://lotrminecraftmod.wikia.com/wiki/Trimmed_Dwarven_Armour '''What is the character like Faction: I am in the blue mountains dwarf (ally to good people and bad with the evil one) Tirn is an ally and a loyal and brave friend it is a dwarf who thinks of his people foremost but if a friend or allier needs him it is the first to come. He hate the orcs to the highest degree. what fac does he allign to # I live in the Blue ountains(I have a little fortress) # Tirn is almost like me accept I am not a dwarf and i don t hate orcs # No, I even didn t know we will have items XD